IKISS ONE MORE TIME
by newnewluv
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie kiss one more time? What would happen if Carly was falling for Freddie and getting mad at Sam for stealing her spotlight? Find out!
1. wt?

__

**_~I DONT OWN ANYTHING ICARLY WISH I DID THOUGH BUT DONT WE ALL!!THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND SEDDIE STORY I LOVE THEM TWO TOGETHER I HOPE THEY GET TO TOGETHER IN THE END OF THE SERIES BUT THEN AGAIN I HOPE IT NEVER ENDS!!IM GOING TO START THIS OFF WITH ONE CHAPTER IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND THAT WILL LET ME KNOW IF U GUYS WANT MORE!!BARE WITH ME THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC~_**

_**SAM'S POV**_

_We had just got done wrapping up another great episode of icarly and I was hungry and hoping when spencer said he was going to the market that he would pick up some ham and not another hobo like the last time,sheez that guy is weird but I love him like my own big brother. My thoughts are inturupted when I look over at freddie and he got this dumb look on his face then I get mad "What are you looking at fredweirdo? Mama has told you before that you can look all you want but me and you will never happen!" Freddie turned bright red and screamed "Well with that said out loud for both Carly and I to hear then that means nomore pretending to be Melanie just to kiss me whenever you want!" That was it I attacked and jumped on him and was twisting his arm screaming for him to take it back and carly screamed "Please you guys nomore fighting! Sam I got fat cakes. Freddie is that the new pearpad over there?" I did'nt want to hear nothing she had to say this nub was going to take everything he said back or I was going to take his arm and break it off. Carly left the room and when she shut the door and I heard her going down the steps I decided to let him go and as I got up he laid on his stomache with his face on the floor and said "Sam why do we go threw this every single day" I shrug and say "I dont know I get bored very easily and you seem like the perfect," He cut me off saying"Well im getting pretty sick and tired of your bullshit Sam! And it needs to stop today!" I was shocked i looked at him like he had 3 heads as he stood up this was not Freddie Benson talking to me like he grew a pair in the last 30 seconds. Trufully I liked when he stood up to me it made me want him more and more! I loved his chocolate brown eyes it seemed like they talked to me whenever we were fighting or I had him pinned up against something. I wish he would give up on Carly and declare his love to me. I mean I would'nt give in right away because that would give me away! Damn I wanted to kiss him again so bad but how without showing my real feelings?_

_

* * *

_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_Oh man where did all that come from just now? She is looking at me like she wants to kill me though she scared me to death I loved how beautiful she looked! These feelings all started after our first kiss and when I saved Carly's life and she told me about the whole me being Carly's bacon and blah blah crap. I did'nt want to hear it but I was happy she told me and made me look at the real facts. Dont get me wrong I still loved Carly but it was more like a sister and brother type thing between us now and that love i once had for her is gone!Unlike Carly the thing i loved best about Sam was her different sense to well everything she can pull of that skirt she was wearing right now and her body was to die for i always caught myself looking at her butt when no one was looking and loved how she pressed her chest on me when she's either got me pressed up against the wall or lockers at school it felt great.I chuckled when i looked at her shirt it said "WILL WORK FOR HAM" only her i thought and chuckled. She looked at me and was glaring her famous "kill benson"glare and she walked towards me and we were so close that our noses touched but I stood my ground. Her breath smelt good so did her lip gloss,wait,LIP GLOSS? When did she start wearing lip gloss? Not now you got something to then she said "And what are you going to do if i dont Benson?" I was surprised she even asked any other time she would attack me and beat me up. So i took in a last deep breath which I knew would be my last after i was done doing what I was about to do I leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked i could tell by her eyes and she tensed up and then I snaked my arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer torso to torso,chest to chest. She closed her eyes and relaxed throwing her arms around my neck! I decided to push it a little bit more oh what the hell we were already deep in it, i slipped out my tongue and she parted her lips inviting me in and her tongue met mines and they did a dance! I felt sparks like sparks shot out of every part of my body and like every hair stood up. It felt like we melted together. I wanted more I needed more. But how would I get it? _

* * *

**CARLY'S POV**

_Sam and Freddie were starting to get on my nerves I give up quickly now when they get into it,it's such a lost cause. I walked downstairs to find Spencer laid on the couch watching the new girly cow movie I chuckled to myself thinking only my brother would be watcing girly cow when he had a sculpture he needed to make for the school!I was shocked when principal Franklin asked for him to do it. Spencer screams "Hey kiddo how was the show?" I say "Same ol same ol. How was the market?" He then jumps up off the couch and pauses the movie joining me in the kitchen saying "Oh yeah I got everything except they did'nt have no more ham or low fat cakes so I know Sam wont be happy about that at all. And I got more taco shells for tonights dinner can you guess what were having?" I look at him and start to get mad "You dont need to shop for her she doesnt live here she has a house. And she wont be here tonight either in fact she wont be staying over here for a very long time!" I take a much needed breath after my little rant and Spencer begins backing up slowly saying " I was going for spaggetti tacos but your answer is cool too." He runs back and lays on the couch and plays the movie. Thats one thing I loved about my brother is that he did'nt ask questions and knows when I'm ready,I'll talk. It's all Freddies fault. Why did he have to bring that I only wanted to be with him because he saved my life crap up? That was'nt the case. Secretly I been wanting to get with him ever since he gotten taller and muscular and wearing cologne that knocked me off my feet! And I love how deep his voice got. But sometimes I hate when Sam always gets his attention. Did he not love me anymore? No that wasnt it he loves me still and I will get my man! I know I will right? _

***_WELL EVERYONE THATS IT! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK IF YOU LIKED IT OR GOT ANY COMMENTS AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WOULD LOVE IT!MY BRAIN HURTS BECAUSE I GOT SO MUCH IN IT BEGGING TO COME OUT AND BE IN THIS STORY BUT IMMA LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!!!!!!AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ICARLY!!KISS KISS*_**


	2. first time for everything

_**IM BACK THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IM VERY HAPPY SOME OF YOU READ IT!!OK IMMA TRY TO DO A SECOND CHAPTER HERE AND SEE WHAT I CAN PULL OUT OF THIS BIG OL NOGGIN LOL!!THANKS TO A GOOD FRIEND I FIGURED OUT HOW TO FIX MY STORY THANK THE HEAVENS NOW I MUST WARN U ALL THIS IS A LEMONS TYPE OF STORY SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!I DONT OWN ANYTHING ICARLY AND NOW HERE IT IS THE REAL 2ND CHAPTER,PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!**_

Freddie wanted Sam in everyway right then and there.

He needed her right then and there. He wanted to go all the way if he could.

"Sam I want you so bad right now you have no idea."

Sam broke from their embrace and took a few steps back. Sure she was a little on edge from their make out session but she knew he didnt mean anything he just said. He was in love with Carly not her and she knew if it came down to it he would try and have her as a rebound well he could forget that.

"Look we just got done tasting what the other had for lunch,my tongue explored your mouth and yours explored mine.I'm pretty sure your just saying that because your a little confused."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer "Look Sam I LOVE YOU!"

She swallowed hard. "What did you just say?"

He smiled "I love you. Your the reason I do icarly,your smile is what makes my day. And sure you make my life a living hell but I wouldnt have it any other way. After we shared our first kiss I couldnt get you or those lips outta my head and I've been dying to find the words to make you mine. I know i sound like a corny cheesy teen movie right now but its true i cant live without you!Sam my blonde headed demon will you be with me?"

This would be the first time and a very long time that Sam was at a lost for words all she could do was grab him by the back of his neck and say "You are such a nub."

She slammed her lips into his. She felt the same way he did and she was glad he was the one to put it on the line like that because she couldnt bring herself to do it. And just like when they kissed before those butterflies came and took over more powerful then before. Her heart was so full of love and passion she thought she would explode. Now she knew what he meant she felt like she wanted him in everyway possible. She was ready to go all the way.

"I'm ready." She looked deep in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What ready to go?"

She giggled "Well i think we would have to leave in order to have......."

He took a few steps back from her and went to thinking. It took him a while but when that lightbulb finally went off his eyes lit up like the fourth of july. He smiled and blushed a little he felt his whole face was on fire, he finally chocked out "Im ready too."

"Ready for what?" Carly said as she walked in.

The two looked like deers trapped in highlights, Carly giggled "Hellooooo? Ready for what?"

Sam finally spoke up "Oh um carls i gotta go."

Carly was jumping with joy inside but she had to play it cool "But Sam we're having spagetti tacos and I wanted to watch a little of girly cow too." This was too easy just when she thought she would get her outta her hair to be alone with Freddie she got her wish granted,if she didnt know any better she'd think Mitch was around.

"Oh my mom called and said i needed to get home to help her with thee ummmmm......" Sam couldnt think of a good enough lie but she sure as hell couldnt tell the truth how would that sound "**OH YEAH ME AND FREDDIE ARE GOING TO GO AND HAVE SEX WITH EACH OTHER. SO FUCK THE TACOS AND GIRLY COW BUT MAMA BOUT TO GO GET SOME FREDDIE BENSON UP IN HER." **She giggled a little at her thoughts.

Carly said "WELL?" Sam just started putting on her coat when she went to open up her mouth thats when Freddie said "Remember she said the foot fungus came back?" He gave her a look like go along with it.

Sam studdered "Oh yeah thats right,duh. Thanks Frednub. See you guys later." Before Carly could say anything Sam was out the studio door.

Carly smiled and turned "So looks like it's just us now Freddie."

Freddie just smiled and said "Well goodnite gotta go." She was standing there looking like an idiot and wondering what the hell just happened. Her friends were acting strange like they were hiding something and she wanted to know and she would find out because little did they know they all made a pact and that pact was to make sure no more secrets. All she could think was "**THEY BETTER NOT BE KISSING AGAIN BEHIND MY BACK OR ELSE."**

Once he got in the hall he was greeted by Sam's beautiful smile.

"Well where is your mom?" He was searching for his keys, "She had to work a double shift at the hospital tonight." All Sam could do was smile and blush all at the same time. He finally found his keys and unlock the door they stepped inside he shut the door and turned on the light Sam turned it back off. He asked her "Are you hungry or need anything? We got fresh deli ham in the fridge and fat cakes too." She laughed and grabbed him by his shirt collar bringing him into a passionate kiss she led both of them to his room and she turned on the light and let him go he was breathing hard so was she.

"So do you got protection Benson." She cut straight to the chase. He walked over to his nightstand proud of himself for buying condoms a couple months back when him and Carly were some sort of item and she kept talking about how she wanted her first time to be perfect and with the perfect guy and how he was so perfect you get the picture. He was so glad he backed down from it even though he's been horny ever since and seeing Sam's firm ass and perky tits on a daily basis were'nt helping matters at all.

She smiled a half smile and sat on the bed tugging at her shirt. He caught the look and sat beside her and putting his hand under her chin and lifting her chin up softly saying "Hey if you arent ready I understand and I'll wait for as long as you want to." She looked in his eyes and could tell he was being sincere and she felt those butterflies again.

She shook her head no and said "Freddie I'm ready. You were my first kiss and I want you to be my first time. I love you too and yes I will be with you as long as you want me." She smiled and so did he they kissed and he leaned her back while she took off her coat and kicked off her sneakers. They made out for a long time he finally came up for air and took off his shirt showing off his ripped chest and muscular arms she was impressed with what she saw. She ran her fingertips down his chest he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You're so beautiful you demon."

She smiled and got up turning the lights down and saying "Real smooth Benson."

**_WELL IM DONE FINALLY PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE PLEASE!!AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER OFF WITH THEIR STEAMY FIRST TIME!!!!!WELL G2G AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS BUT NOT FLAMES :0( OK KISS KISS UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!_**


	3. In 5,4,3,2,

_**IMMMMMMMMMMM BACK!!!HAHA!!TOOK ME A WHILE BUT IM FINALLY BACK AND READY TO GET IT GOING WITH MY SEDDIE WHO'S WITH ME???WELL LETS GET IT A GOING ALREADY!!I WAS LISTENING TO JUSTIN BIEBER OF ALL ARTIST'S(HE'S GOOD TOO)AND I THOUGHT OF THEIR FIRST TIME AND WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN AFTER!!**_

**_NOTE:I DO NOT OWN ICARLY NEVER HAVE,NEVER WILL,SADLY!!_**

_**FREDDIES POV**_

I cant believe it was about to happen the most important night of my life with the girl I loved. She was so beautiful and it made me fall even more in love when she said she loved me too. It's always good to feel like some one loves you back just as much as you love them. She smiled her brilliant smile as she was unbuttoning my pants I must look really silly because I know I couldnt stop smiling!

"Sam I cant believe this about to happen." I said while still smiling like an idiot

"Freddie can you please stop smiling so hard? It looks like your cheeks hurt." She giggled.

"Oh so you noticed?"

All she could do is roll her eyes. Once she got the button and zipper undone she kissed me softly on my shoulder then she made her way to the crook of my neck with her tongue and that right there had me ready to tear the rest of her clothes off but I had to remain under control.

"Freddie are you ready for mama?" She giggled a little at her trying to sound sexy but it actually kinda turned me on.

"Question is are you ready for me?" I grab her hand and kiss the back of it once and looked her in the eyes she smiled while breaking the stare. She was biting her bottom lip but took my hand and led it to her right breast she moaned lightly as I gently squeezed it.

I stare at her raising an eyebrow to make sure she was ok with me squeezing she shook her head and I continue to squeeze and massage that breast like it was my job. I take my other hand and grab the other one doing the same. They felt great under my hands and they looked really huge like the layers of clothes she wore hid them from me and I was glad I now got to feel them with my hands and her allowing me to do so without bodily harm. I swallow hard and reach behind her and her moaning stopped and her breath held and she froze. I stopped but looked down at her as she held the position of not moving just leaning back on her elbows and legs still dangling over the side of the bed. She met my gaze she then picked up her breathing and shook her head once while looking away I did'nt continue at all. I just sat up and looked at her kinda confused.

"What?" She asked a little frustrated at the little stop I just made.

"Sam if you're not ready I told you when can wait."

She looked mad now "Freddie I said I was ready! What's the problem?" She now was also sitting up arms folded across her chest.

"It's just like your not even here at all,you dont even look at me when I touch you like you want it to just be over and done. Is that what you want it to be like? Your first time just a quick blur of no romance just get it done as you leave and pretend like nothing happened like you do everything else?" I was practually yelling at her now.

Hurt was written all over face she stood up not looking at me and she was reaching down for her shirt and even though the lights were down low I could see she was crying the tears really stood out on her face. I hop up and grab her from behind she just tensed up under me.I sighed and kissed the back of her neck and moved my hands up and down the sides of her arms she relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry love. I didnt mean to make you cry,forgive me?" She turned to face me and she rubbed her hand up and down my stomache and smiled a little while looking me in the eyes,she dropped her shirt grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I guess I was forgiven.

She turns us around while leading us to the bed she broke our kiss and fell back while pulling me down with her she giggled and my heart melted. I loved when she giggled because that meant she was happy and I loved seeing her happy. She grabbed the back of my neck but I held it still and she giggled some more.

"What mama cant get anymore suga?" She cocked her head to the side a little I lifted up a little while staring down at her. She was a vision. Her hair was a tangled golden mess of curls under her and still with the lights low I could still see the ocean blue in her eyes shining with love and excitement like if she was staring at ham or fat cakes. That made me feel completely and utterly fufilled like nothing could stop us now like we would be together from now and until forever. She now held my heart and I held hers and I was sure I wouldnt do anything to break that fragile heart. I lean down and our torso's met and she bit her bottom lip but she took my hand and led it down below her navel and it rested just right above her most prized possesion and on to the button of the skirt. I undid her button and zipped the zipper down. She lifted and arched her back a little and I straddled her legs and pulled her skirt down and off she laid below me in her matchin cherry red bra and panties a sly smile animated my face and I stood up while pulling her up she sat up and just stared still smiling but a little confusion was written in her expression.

I kneel in front of her and take my hands and run them behind her back and found the hook that was the lock to the prison her breasts were being held in. I look at her first she nods but looks away a little and I proceed to unhook the bra in one easy motion. I run my hands up her back and onto her shoulders and slowly push the straps down and the bra falls and I look at where the bra once was a second ago and see the most erousing sight I have every seen in my life and that was her chest. Her breast were round and perky and they looked perfect. Just like everything on her was. I see she was a little mute and I didnt know what to do so I say the first thing that comes to my mind "You and your body is perfect. Sam you are a beautiful sight!" I see that grabbed her attention and her face lit up with a smile so I smiled back. I begin to rub her breasts and take her nipples and pinch them just a little she moaned and leaned her head back. I begin to suck them and kiss them she was grabbing and pulling my hair I guess I was doing great at pleasing my girl. I stop and reach down and run my finger at the top of her panties while pulling at them she shook her head and I pulled them down slowly and once I had them off I couldnt keep my hands off her. I grab her right leg and begin to kiss up it very slowly and I work my way up and she is moaning and saying my name softly I reach her thigh and I continue kissing. I make it to the inner part of her thigh and her legs are shaking uncontrolablly now.

"Freddie oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She whispered nearly panting so I stop and run my fingers up and down her thighs once then let go while standing up and pulling down my jeans and my boxers.I was ready.

**SAM'S POV**

Freddie was treating me so wonderful and the reason I could'nt hold eye contact with him was because I thought my body was ugly and having someone other then me touching or looking at it was wrong but after he said what he said about my body well fredlump was making me fall harder and harder. He was driving me wild kissing up my leg and then making his way to my inner thigh I thought I was going to explode. Then he stopped and I looked up at him and he took off his jeans then his boxers and what I seen below I didnt know the mama's boy had so much packaging. It was so long and thick maybe I should think twice about this because if that was suppose to go inside me it might hurt ALOT. He made his way on top of me while I laid my legs open for him to settle into he must be hard because I could feel little freddo down there poking me in the back of my thigh. I take a deep breath and he kisses me softly. Once we let go I think I was done thinking and want to get the hard part out the way and on to the love making.

"Freddie can you say something because the silence is killing me?!"

"What would you like me to say?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I dont know something normal,anything just something!"

He postioned himself ready to open me up and he looked at me and thats when he said something and inched closer with each number

"In 5,4,3,2......................"

When I felt the pressure from the tip of his shaft I tensed up a little and that made it hurt more.

"Sam baby you gotta calm down or its going to hurt more."

"I can feel that fredlump just please ugh." I threw my head back again and he decided to wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer and I wrap my arms around his neck and he pushes himself in further and I squealed in pain he stopped.

"No keep going please."

He pushed some more and was moaning and panting like he ran a 50 mile race or something.

"Damn your so tight Sam." Once he was in he sat in that spot for a minute and I settled down and that's when I looked at him and he looked back.

"Well thrust." He smiled and I know he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. About how I told him to lean when we first kissed and even now our first time and im still bossy. He did as told and after the pain faded it felt so wonderful I didnt want it to end.

**30 mintues later**.................

He was shaking and so were my legs I never felt this feeling before but I knew what it was because I know for sure after awhile when my mom had boyfriends behind closed doors she would scream she was coming.I know gross right but I was sure this was it.

"Freddie ...I ...think ...im ....about ....to ....come. Do you want to come with me?" I was panting between words. But he shook his head yes but I can tell he was concentrating just as hard as I was and thats when it happened he looked me in my eyes so deep and I looked back he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Sam ...............i'm coming!Are you?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head were sweating like dogs and breathing like we didnt know how to.

And thats when our worlds collided and we both had our first orgasm together. He rolled from off top of me and laid beside me on his back I was staring at the ceiling our chest were heaving up and down up and down. We look at each other and as if we were reading each others minds

"WANT TO GO AGAIN?" We both said at once then laughed.

**2 HOURS AND 3 CONDOMS LATER**.............

He was fast asleep and I was in awe. I stared at him and smiled and kissed him on his forehead and got outta bed. I picked up all his clothes and threw them in the hamper his mom was a neat freak well she was a freak period but hopefully she doesnt catch him nude under there are she is going to freak. I find my bra and my panties and shirt no skirt what the hell. I search and search but I couldnt find it. I needed to get out of there and it was hurting just to stand right now. I didnt want to wake him because he would want to cuddle some more and I do the cuddling thing too much. I decided to go to his dresser and I found some galaxy war pajama bottoms so I grab those and put them on and tie the string and turn the light completely off they been down since we started.

I turn to look at him one more time and smile a little and head out the door and I shake my hair out a little and hope I didnt reek of hot teen sex.

Just as I opened up the apartment door and close it that's when I hear my name.

"Sam?"

"Oh hey Spencer."

_**WELL HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT I JUST HAD TO END IT THERE LOVES IT HUH???????WELL REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. TILL NEXT TIME KISS KISS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**_


	4. Jealousy and her name is Carly

_**AND IM BACK ONCE AGAIN!THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MAKES ME SO HAPPY!SO I GOT MY IPOD PLAYING AND SLOW SONGS KEEP ON COMING SO I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE THE CRAP HITS THE FAN AND SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT (HEARTBROKEN THAT IS) SO HERE WE GO AGAIN...... AND P.S I DONT OWN ICARLY BUT I DO OWN A TV WHERE I WATCH ICARLY LOL**_

**_SPENCERS POV_**

Ok so here is Sam coming outta Freddie's apartment looking a mess with what looks like galaxy war pj's on? Ok so I'm not her father but I felt like I needed to ask some questions and I hope we're not standing here to long,I gotta meet socko at the junk yard for some items for a new sculpture I was thinking about making.

"Sam ummmm I thought you went home!" She looked like she was a deer caught in headlights ha thats kinda funny,no wait,serious time Spencer.

"Well,ummm Freddie called me because he needed help with something that's all." She was playing with her fingers and looking everywhere but at me,strange.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What did he need help with at this time of night? He could've asked his mom for help,that woman would move a mountain for that boy."

"Spencer look I dont mean to be rude but I really got to go home. And for your information it was a ham type thing he needed help with,and his mom isnt even home so he called me knowing how much I like ham and all! That's it nothing else,ok!"

I looked at my watch it was too late for her to be going home this I needed to hurry because socko would leave without me and its scary out there at that junk yard. I swear some type of wild animal is in there waiting for me to be alone to eat me alive. I shiver at the thought. Thinking about it Sam never lied to me before and I knew she wouldnt do that to me BUT there was that time she was teaching me how to lie back when I forgot to return a movie and had to pay a crap load of money but once I got there it was nothing but a threat from the store to think about it that girl behind the counter was kinda cute should've got her name and number. I was smiling at that idea. Wait where was I again? Yeah too late and believing her.

"Look its ok im sure you guys werent kissing again or nothing," I start laughing and she kinda giggled and coughed alot

"_well_ its too late for you to be catching a cab or walking home so you can spend the night,ok?"

She smiled a little she looked real sleepy like she was about to fall over any minute thank goodness I caught her sneaking outta Freddie's place,wait a minute,sneaking.

"Sam your sure nothing happened with you and Freddo?"

"Im sure. Night and thanks for letting me stay." She hugged me around the waist and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared behind my apartment door. Good kid that one is and she'll talk when she's ready ha they probably was kissing again. Nothing wrong with that. I head down the hall to get ready to go junk yard fishing with my best friend socko hope I find something good.

_**SAM'S POV**_

Oh man spencer was asking way too many questions. Thank the heavens he didnt know the diffrence between the truth and my kinda of truth which made me feel low lying to him but then again I didnt want to tell him the truth. And just thinking of that truth gave me butterflies all in my stomache. I really got it bad for that nub and I was missing him already. I take my coat off and lay on the couch and let my mind go.

_"Sam you look so beautiful. Sweat and all."_

_"Can it Fredweird."_

_His laugh lit me up on the inside_

_"Need anything,love?"_

_"Naw I'm ok we can just lay here for awhile if you want." I look him in the eyes he is looking back and smiling that heartbreaking smile that made me melt all over._

_"Ok fine with me,can I hold you?"_

_I didnt answer all I did was lay on his chest and wrap his arm around me and I laid there listening to his heart beat,his even breathing and all the while I was taking in his scent,my scent,our scent and I loved it._

I smile and take the blanket off the back of the couch and cover myself and drift off to what I knew was going to be a great night sleep.

_**FREDDIE'S POV**_

"Freddie time to wake up, I need to clean your ears today."

My mom's voice and the knocking on the door over and over was going to wake Sam up. My eyes bolted opened. MY MOM,SAM. I sit up and see that Sam wasnt laying there. I was relieved,confused,lonely,horny,scared all at the same time. I pull the covers to my chest just then my mom entered. Shit the condoms.

"Well this is a first you cleaned your room,no clothes or anything laying around. My freddie you, FREDWARD BENSON!"

She must've found the wrappers and used condoms oh my go...

"Why are'nt you wearing a shirt?"

"What?" I asked kinda confused.

"A SHIRT." She pointed at my chest with a shocked expression still on her face

"Oh,oh ha. I was hot,sorry."

"I dont see anything funny Fredward and how can you be hot with this window cracked like this?"

Sam must of opened it. Thinking about her made me feel mushy all over. I smile a little I couldnt wait to see her again today and maybe again tonight if I'm lucky. Wow that girl was my first everything: My first real bully,my first kiss,my first time. She had to be mines for life,I couldnt even think of her with anyone else but me.

"Well come on chop chop. I'm sure your going to start your weekend with those freaky little girls over at the Shay's. With Carly and ummm Sam."

Carly? Who the........................OH MY..................................CARLY. Fuck what is she going to think of me and Sam sleeping together? Me and Sam didnt even discuss what,when and how we were going to tell carly we were now an item. My mom raises and eyebrow and straightens her clothes and walks out while closing the door she never liked talking and thinking no body was listening to her.

I hop up and put my robe on and look in my nightstand drawer and see that she left a note it had a smiley face with a F on the front, I smile and sit on my bed and open it_...._

_FREDDIE OH FREDDIE YOU WERE AN ANIMAL AND IT WAS GREAT IM GLAD WE WERE EACH OTHERS FIRST! IM SORRY I SLIPPED OUT WITHOUT AN GOODBYE BUT I'LL MAKE UP FOR THAT TONIGHT ;)! AND DONT WORRY ABOUT THE CONDOMS AND ALL THAT JAZZ I TOSSED ALL EVIDENCE OF LAST NIGHT OUT THE WINDOW, I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE A GREAT INVISiBLE NINJA. I LOVE YOU FREDUCATION,LOL! SEE YOU LATER ON AT CARLY'S!YOU SEE I CLEANED UP IN THERE RIGHT?YOU OWE ME AND BY THE WAY I CANT FIND MY SKIRT HOPE YOU FIND IT BEFORE YOUR CRAZY MOTHER DOES._

_LOVE SAM._

I smile and shake my head that damn girl will be the death of me one day. I get up and get some clothes out and head to my bathroom and run the shower water. I go back out to my room and go to my nightstand and go to grab my shampoo bottle and it fell behind the stand I roll my eyes and move the the stand to the side and there laid her skirt. I remember when I removed it I tossed it but it was just a little bit of light so how did I know where it went. I pick up the skirt and the shampoo. I look around and hurried up and stuffed the skirt in my dresser. I head to the bathroom again and in just a little I was going to be seeing my girl saying good morning and hopefully get some love too.

_**CARLY'S POV**_

I was just getting out of the shower and I was getting dressed I guess I could wear a cute little skirt and a tight little shirt and my what Sam called a little support black vest over the shirt. Today was the day I make Freddie mines. I spray on some perfume the kind Freddie thinks makes me smell even sweeter than I already am. That thought made me smile. I comb my hair and put on a little pina colada lip gloss Freddie's favorite on me,he told me so when we was dating a while back. Something was smelling good and I knew spencer was making his famous western omelettes mmm. They were smelling great but I smelt something else too hmmmm thats weird smelt like.....................................HAM?

I go downstairs ready to ask why he was cooking ham and thats when I see Sam laid out wildly on the couch hair all over the place wearing the same clothes from yesturday except she was wearing galaxy wars pj bottoms. I head in the kitchen.

"Morning little sis,what is up? Well beside us and the sun." He laughs and looks at me and he drops his smile instantly when he sees that I'm mad

"Why is she here? When did she get here is more like it?"

"Ummm well she was coming out of Freddie's place when I was on my way out to go to the junk yard with socko. And I said it was too late and that she could stay here,why? Am I in trouble?"

I was beyond shocked at what I just heard. What the hell was she doing coming out of Freddie's place late at night?

"What time was it? I blurt out too fast. He raises an eyebrow.

" I forget. I think it was like ten,no eleven,no it was ten,no wait,let me think on it."

"But it was eight when she left to go home." I didnt like any of this at all.

"Oh yeah she said he called and needed her help lifting or moving something I forget"

"Well try to remember,ugh I swear."

"Calm down little sis and get ready to get your grub on, now go wake up Sam."

I wanted to know what she was doing with my Freddie so late at night. So I make my way to the couch and stand over Sam and postion myself right by her ear and scream

"WAKE UP NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

She hopped up so fast she was standing on the couch crouched in a karate stance.

"Carls,really? You must not enjoy living because you were seriously about to get injured." She said while removing hair from her face. I just roll my eyes and head back into the kitchen and sit at the bar. She sniffs loudly while clapping her hands together.

"Mama smells ham,fried ham and western omelettes and cheap market oj am I close?"

Spencer claps and she bows and runs into the kitchen sitting next to me at the bar. I just shake my head and roll my eyes not even the slightest smile on my face. I was going to find out why she was with him last night. If they were making out again there is no telling what I was going to do. Spencer brings us our plates of food and then our cups of juice and then goes in the living room turning the tv on.

"So I heard you were at Freddie's last night."

She turned bright red "Wow it's not a big deal. He had some leftover ham in the fridge and sent me a text asking if I wanted it before he threw it out."

"And where was his mom?"

"At work,why?"

"Just asking a question Sam. I would like to know that my two best friends are'nt making out again, if you dont mind."

"Well I do so quit. Whatever I'm going to take a shower." She rolls her eyes and heads upstairs and I could hear her closing her drawer she had up there in my room,note to self she and her things need to go. I hear my bathroom door close. And right then and there Freddie walks in.

"Hola. Hey Spencer."

Spencer just waves a hand and continues watching elephant love. Freddie laughs and comes over to me grabbing Sam's plate and eating some of her ham and drinking a little of her juice, that was strange he knew she would kill him eating her food especially her ham.

"Sometimes I think you hate living." I chuckle and he shrugs,

"I'm sure she wont mind at all." He was smiling down at the plate. He finally looks up confusion written on his face,"Speaking of her,where is she?"

I get a little angry "In the shower. We can go up and run threw some icarly stuff if you want."

He shrugs again "Whatever."

We head up to the studio and I think now or never.

"So Freddie I been thinking alot about some stuff that we talked about a while ago and I got to thinking."

He raises an eyebrow while picking up his laptop heading to his beanbag chair "What kinda stuff?" He plops down in his chair and I walk over to mines and sit.

"Well I mean I tryed to wait like you said and...

He cut me off.

_**FREDDIE'S POV**_

"Ummm Carly its ok. We dont need to even go there right now. I know my feelings have changed alot and I'm sure yours will too later on and we can all be happy with the outcome some how,right?"

Her face lit up with joy and I smile too glad she was catching the hint that I moved on but what happened next made me know she took it the wrong way. She grabbed me by my neck and brought her lips crashing into mines and her tongue slipped into my mouth and I kissed back and she grabbed me into a hug and climbed into my lap straddling me and grabbing my hair it took me literally seconds to come to my senses and think because she caught me seriously off guard. I pull back and she looks confused while grinding on me and going in to kiss me again I push her back into her beanbag chair. I turn to look at the door ok no sign of Sam ok good we can just act like this never happened.

"Baby whats wrong?" She asked all out of breath and smiling slyly up at me.

"Carly I think umm we should go downstairs and wait for Sam, because we all need to talk."

She stands up coming for my face again I back up and she laughs and grabs me by my jeans and rubs up and down my manhood and says

"Yeah let's make this a short talk me and you need to come back up here and do some talking of our own."

I push her hand away and was kinda shocked at her behavior. I walk towards the door and I see something outside the door. I open the door and see A PLATE WITH HAM AND A OMELETTE AND A FOLDED PAIR OF MY GALAXY WAR PAJAMA BOTTOMS. Her plate. Sam's plate,she saw us,oh my GOD,what did we just do?

_**OK AND THERE IS CHAPTER 4!WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?LET ME KNOW BECAUSE IM KINDA IFFY ABOUT IT BUT I THINK ITS GOOD!PLEASE PRESS THAT NICE REVIEW BUTTON THERE AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVIN LOL PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!KISS KISS**_


	5. The feeling of pain

_**AND IM BACK! YAY ME (IN MY BEST LONDON TIPTON VOICE)LOL! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS KEEPS ME GOING! SO I GUESS YOU GUYS DIDNT THINK IT WOULD END LIKE THAT BUT GOTTA HAVE SOME CLIFFHANGERS AND THIS STORY BEFORE THE END!IT WILL HAVE A BUNCH OF THOSE AND THIS CHAPTER ITSELF WILL BE FILLED WITH HIGHS AND LOWS AND SOME CONFUSION AND MORE HEARTBREAK AND SOME FAMILY TOGETHERNESS! SO ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER CHAPPY FOR YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! AND NOTE I DO NOT AT ALL OWN ANYTHING ICARLY DANG U DAN LOL UR SO LUCKY!**_

**_SAM'S POV_**

I had to get out of there and fast. What I just seen,them kissing,him kissing her back and letting her grind on him like that its like last night never happened. I ran down the steps and out the front door. Spencer was to involved in the tv to noticed I was heading out in a rush and Im glad because I didnt want him to see me crying. I hate to seem weak or show any emotion that's when people walk all over you and thats when the vision hit me again those two enjoying me not there to laugh in my face later I went from sad to angry at once. I run down the steps and hit the lobby full speed and Lewbert is screaming for me to stop and I flip him off and tell him to go fly a kite and I think that shut him up for the rest of the day I was not in the mood. I ran all the way home and as humid as it was I sweated like a pig. My jeans felt like they were drenched in sweat so did my tshirt but I kept on running and once I reached my street and my house was in full view I picked up speed and as I hit my porch I had my house key already out and unlocked the door shut it and ran straight to my room and slammed the door shut. I knew my mom was'nt home because her bedroom door was wide open on my way up the steps. Oh well that was good because I needed to clear my head so I did the best thing I knew how to do I screamed at the top of my lungs. I cried and swung at the air imagining both of them in my way and taking each and every blow. I threw stuff and kicked and screamed and cried till I could'nt nomore. After 10 minutes I fell to the ground all cried out I felt like I could'nt scream anymore so I sobbed and asked why and how could Freddie do this to me, to us. I thought he loved me, he said it when we made love. There was a pain in my chest. He said it when we kissed (pain) I said it when he held me (pain) we said it (more pain) I let him (pain) I laid my head on my knees and stared out into space I was so lost and I was alone and I did'nt know who to turn to. After about 20 minutes of sitting I got up slowly and locked my door and stripped down to my bra and panties and climbed into my bed and under the covers and drifted off to sleep and I knew it be filled of everything I was filled with now, nothingness.

**_FREDDIE'S POV_**

I couldnt believe anything that just happened. I lost the love of my life. I look at Carly who was sitting in her bean bag chair checking her lip gloss and hair in her little pocket mirror like she did'nt have a care in the world that was it I could'nt take it anymore.

"What the hell did you do?"

She looked shocked and lowered her mirror "What the hell are you even talking about? You act as if it matters that she seen us and dont act like you didnt like it because I do remember you kissing me back Freddie."

I narrow my eyes "Carly thats because you took me by surprise and I thought I was dreaming and..."

She laughed "So you still dream of me huh?"

"...Actually no. I dream of the girl I just disappointed by kissing you back and not pushing you off me sooner. Carly I dont know if you understood what I meant when I said my feelings changed but I was talking about me and Sam. That me and her got together. That we love each other and that we were tired of running from the truth. So we made it offical last night. We were a couple before all this shit happened."

I threw up my arms and started to get mad all over again I wasnt for hitting females but at this moment in time I was starting to think twice about it. I looked over at Carly who seem to be processing things and then her face was filled with hurt.

_**CARLY'S POV**_

I hurt my only best friend in the world but why didnt anyone tell me. I would'nt have made my move. I wasnt told so why should I feel bad and Im tired of being put on the back burner.

"Freddie are you serious with me right now? How could I have known to not jump in your lap if one of you told me that you two were together? How could you not? I thought you loved me Freddie? You said when I felt like the time was right and now all this. I will not apologize for loving you and following my heart and well something else but I thought it was time for us to you know go all the way be each others first's and get married and have a bunch of cute dark headed babies and ..."

He cut me off by putting his hand up between us.

"Carly I love you but more like a sister. Im in love with Sam. Why am I explaining this to you? Im sorry but I gotta go and try to get her to listen."

I was stuck there looking stupid once again. I watched him walk out on me to go fight for a girl who wasnt me. My best friend Sam.

"...And grow old together while telling our grankids about Icarly."

_**SAM'S POV (6 WEEKS WENT BY AND SHE IS STILL IN HER ROOM)**_

_"I LOVE YOU SAM"_

_"I LOVE YOU MORE FREDDIE"_

_WE LAID THERE IN HIS BED WHISPERING SWEET NOTHINGS UNTIL HE FELL ASLEEP._

I felt so dumb how could I just let him, no Sam remember its time to shake this off and not think on the past its over and done with you gotta move on. I moved from one side to the other buried under my cover and not wanting to see anyone not even my mom or sister I love them so much for helping me threw this.

(flashback 6 weeks ago)

_I laid under my covers for hours and slept the day away I awoke to a knock on my door and heard my mom's voice. I moaned for her to go away but she continued to knock so getting fed up I threw the cover off me and sluggishly got up out of bed and the light hurt my eyes so I shut my blinds on my way to my bedroom door. I opened the door and looked at her like she wasnt there and turned around and crawled back in my bed._

_"Oh my goodness. Sam what is wrong? You look a mess!"_

_"Thanks mom you can go now."_

_"Im sorry. Its just wow I never seen you like this ever."_

_"Mom you dont ever see me, so really what do you want? If you want to hear yourself talk please go talk to one of your many weekly boyfriends! Who is it this week huh? A doctor? A vet? A cop? A judge? Am I getting warm? Oh wait maybe a married man you love them."_

_She looked hurt but she stood there and held strong_

_"Sam honey please talk to me. Im sorry if Im not there like a mom is suppose to be. But Im going to try. Starting now,so please?"_

_I sigh __"Mom thanks but not now Im not feeling to great and my heart hurts. So please just go."_

_"Ok but I will be back to make sure you at least wash up even if I gotta bathe you myself."_

_"Sure fine can I go back to sleep now? And tell whoever it is your banging not to be so loud I need to rest."_

_Looked like I was really hurting her she turns to leave _

_"Wait mom,can you ummmm come lay with me till I fall asleep?"_

_Her face soften and she looked like she was about to cry_

_"Sam you havent had me do that since you were 7,sure."_

_She climbed in my bed and got under the covers and we faced each other while I brought my knees to my chest and laid in my fetal postion like I did last night she smiled and I smiled just a little and I drifted off to sleep again knowing that when I woke up I wouldnt be alone._

_(3 weeks ago)_

_My twin sister Melanie came home and I knew her summer vacation started already she always got out a little bit earlier then I did. mom was dating a high top fancy doctor who was single and very smitten with my mom and she with him. I didnt go to school at all and her boyfriend Mark Felling made sure he sent notes with the homework (yes I know, homework)that I did when Wendy brought my work from all my classes to my house and dropped it off with notes and letters from kids at school hoping I got better. I even got one from the two I wish I never knew and tossed them to the side. Now trust me I wasnt dumb at all I was really smart how you think I passed every year. My mom made sure that I showered and did my homework and ate too and who knew she could cook the way she did. I was always happy when she brought my plate to my room and she said she hoped I would talk to her and let her in and thats when my sister Mel came._

_"Sammie."_

_I smiled up from under my cover she was dressed in a cute little mini skirt with a cute matching top and her hair was staright not curly like mines._

_"Hey Mel, whats up?"_

_"Not much, how about you?"_

_I fell silent and went back under my cover. I could hear her walking around the room and she says "Wow you cleaned your room it looks good in here sis but you on the other hand." She sat on my bed and I heard something hit the floor twice lightly and she crawled under the covers with me._

_"Hey there have you seen my sis Sam? She looks alot like you but she is kinda in a funk and her twin wants to know why."_

_I laugh at her and respond "Well its over a boy if you must know."_

_"Freddie Benson?"_

_That name alone weighed heavy on my heart and I shook my head slowly and the tears came then I couldnt help it I fell apart and she smoothed my hair and said_

_"Its ok tell me all about it Sammie, when your ready."_

_I shook my head and exhaled "Well it all started when we were wrapping up a..._

_(1 week ago)_

_My mom knocked on my door and I was finsihing my homework_

_"Hey mom whats up?"_

_She looked nervous._

_"Mom?"_

_"Well me and Mark and your sister will be back in a couple of hours so..."_

_I raised a eyebrow and stared at her wanting her to finish "So?"_

_"Well Sam ummmm" she stepped to the side and there he stood the boy I thought I never had to see until I was ready to see him._

_"Mom?" I stood up and looked like I wanted to make a break out the window she smiled and looked at me and then to Freddie and said while backing up slowly_

_"Try not to break anything,bye"_

_And with that she was gone. He shut the door and cleared his throat _

_"Hey Sam."_

_His deep voice gave me goosebumps and it felt like a butterfly was trying to araise from the ashes in my belly. I thought they were dead like my feelings for him. I just crossed my arms over my chest and stood there staring at him. He looked tired and a little skinny was he eating or sleeping at all? Didnt matter I didnt care but in my heart I was screaming at him for doing that to himself if he was._

_He smiled "You look beautiful in those glasses didnt know u wore any."_

_I hurried and took em off and laid them on the desk. I still didnt speak._

_"So I wanted to come see you. I tried for weeks and called and texted and then didnt see you in school. I been worried sick Sam, you know that right?"_

_"I know." I said quietly. Damn vocal cords._

_He smiled at me and thats when the hurt came again that pain in my heart._

_"Freddie can we just get this over with because I have homework and I need to make sure it gets done."_

_He said "Sam Im sorry she kissed me and jumped on me so fast I didnt know what was real until I thought of you. Im sorry and so is she."_

_All I heard really was blah blah blah I__ shook my head. I needed him to leave now but first I wanted and needed him to feel like I did. USED!_

_I walked over to him slowly and pushed him against the wall and I started to lift his shirt_

_"Sam what are you..._

_"Shut up Freddie."_

_We ended up having wild crazy angry sex. The anger coming from me and after I asked him to get dressed and leave and never come back. And that if he did I would seriously kill him and send his heart to his mother. He tried to kiss me but I moved and held my hand to the door and he walked out while telling me he was sorry and that he loved me._

_(present)_

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_**OK I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER IF NOT LET ME KNOW!NOW I KNOW YOU SEE THAT PRETTY LITTLE REVIEW BOX LEAVE ME SOME I JUST ADORE THEM,THEY MAKE MY DAY :0)! I WILL TRY TO MAKE SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GREAT!CARLY WILL VISIT SAM NEXT SO I WILL MAKE SURE THAT VISIT IS A GOOD ONE!**_


	6. No turning back now

_**HELLO MY PRETTIES IMMMMMMM BACK!I BEEN VERY BUSY DOING MY MOMMY AND WIFEY DUTIES AND FEEDING MY TWILIGHT ADDICTION WITH THE NEW BREE TANNER BOOK IT IS GETTING GOOD!BUT I NEED TO WRITE TO BLOW OFF SOME MUCH NEEDS TO GO AWAY STRESS AND I GOT SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER :0) WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 6!ENJOY!OH AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING ICARLY OR ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA BUT WISH I DID LOL REALLY I DO!**_

**_SAMS POV_**

I slid down on the bathroom floor with my back against the door and cried. I thought I was done crying over him and done with feeling worthless and alone like I needed him to be here with me. I was doing great and havent thought of him or her for a good two weeks why now? It hit me like a brick wall. My sister and mom were on the other side of the door asking me to unlock the door and to let them in but I was weak I couldnt move. Why now? Why does everything I think or bother to remember brings him up?

"Sam baby girl please open the door so we can talk!" My mom said softly.

"Yeah lets us in sis." Melanie sounded scared.

I hope they didnt think I was going to hurt myself we had that talk countless of times and it made me mad to think my family thought I would harm myself. Who I wanted to hurt was Carly especially that slut. She always thought she'd get her way for the longest walking all over me not too much caring about her tomboyish friend in the background. It was always about her and never me. The only time she sat to the side was when I entered the pageant and even then she was mad it wasnt about her. I reached up unlocked the door and slid by the tub they came in slowly looking down at me and my mom just sighed and sat next me and then my sister and we just sat there I looked at them and cried somemore and my mom held me as my sister rubbed my back and we sat like that for an hour.

_**CARLYS POV**_

I had to see her. Its been about a month and three weeks we needed to talk and she couldnt hide forever. She needed to face me sometime because if she could see Freddie then it was only fair she could see me. I havent had icarly on the air for a long time and the emails and blogs were buzzing but we simply posted that Sam had swine flu and was really sick. And Nevel emailed us saying how lucky he was to have been getting our fans and thanked us. I loathed him we every bone in my body. But this was about getting my best friends back together again and us being the icarly gang and I missed my best friend so much I had no one to talk to. Freddie stayed to himself and we didnt speak that much at school. I got back with Griffin (yeah I know) I need my best friend to talk to her about things we use to talk about. I picked my keys up off the my dresser and headed downstairs. I yelled to Spencer that I would be back an a hour he said ok. I called for a cab and I was heading over to Sam's weather she liked it or not I was going over there to see her and make this right.

_**SAMS POV**_

I heard the doorbell but I kept my eyes on my book New Moon. My sister was crazy about the saga and when she was out she got me the set. I read twilight in one day now Im almost done with this book and I can tell u now its getting really good.I cried when Edward left Bella it reminded me of me and Freddie ugh there I go again. There was a knock at my door it was my mom she looked a little worried

"Yes mom?"

"Sam your ok right?"

"Yeah Im fine,what's wrong?"

She stepped to the side and there stood Carly smiling like everything was ok. My mouth flew open in shock my mom was really going to have to stop doing that. I swear if a killer was here to kill me she'd bring em right on up and ask if it was ok or not.

"Mom really now is not the time t..."

She cut me off "You talk to her Sam. It will do you some good honey!"

"Mom no it will not do me any good she is the last person in the world I want to see right now."

Carly looked shocked and went to turn around but my mom grabbed her arm and pushed her slowly in my room and before she shut the door she screamed

"You two make up right now! You need each other."

And with that said she slammed the door we both flinched a little. Carly looked around and she sat at my desk and looked at me smiling a little

"So I see you cleaned your room thats different."

I just glared at her "Carly really what do you want?"

"What I want is my best friend back Sam. We knew each other since we were 8 how could u just forget about all that?"

I laughed. Oh this was rich "How could I forget about all that? Well lets see I forgot all about it when your slutty hands were all over my boyfriend. You could never let it be just about me for once you were nosey when you heard I was at his place after hours you freaked out when you found out we kissed and never told you. You make everything about you Carly and its not always about you. You dont care about anything but you!"

I was fuming I wanted to smack that dumb look right off her pretty little face. She looked beyond shocked

"Sam I miss you more then you will ever know. I didnt know you and him were together. I swear I didnt know and if I did I wouldnt have did what I did but calling me a slut is way outta line Sam even for you. I came here to get my best friend back but it seems u got something up your ass."

She went to leave but I laughed

"Oh wow Carly Shay has a spine. You know what I want to know? How did I taste?"

She looked confused and said "What are you talking about?"

I smiled evily "How did I taste? You know when you kissed Freddie? The night before he was kissing every inch of my body and pleased me in ways you'll never believe."

The look on her face was sheer horror and confusion it was priceless

I continued "Yeah thats right me and Freddie did it. And we did every position you can think of and you know what he told me I taste like?"

I walked over to the spot she was frozen in and whispered in her ear "Pina colodas."

She backed up and said"You two? And I was? How come?"

I shouted"What didnt tell you we fucked each others brains out for a hour at a time?"

I heard a dish brake downstairs I forgot my mom and sister were still here but I didnt care. Carly just opened the door and turned to me and said

"Sam I'm sorry again but I dont know who you are anymore and if and when your ready I'll be waiting but until then grow the hell up. Freddie probably just wanted you to feel special when really he was probably thinking of me the whole time."

I couldnt hold back I slapped her so hard my hand stung and just as it happened my mom was grabbing Carly back and Melanie was yelling at me and Carly was trying to come after me.

"Let her go mom. Come on Carly you dumb slut come on."

She managed to brake outta my moms grip and as she charged for me she grabbed my hair and I grabbed hers and slung her to the floor but went down with her because of her grip on my hair. I got her hands off my hair and started smacking her and scratching her face and she was smacking back and finally before my sister got me off her I punched her in her eye she screamed out

"You bitch."

I laughed and struggled to get at her again but my mom was holding her back and she said "Im outta here. Fuck you Sam. I hope you rot in hell you crazy whore."

I smiled "See you there. You boyfriend stealing slut."

And I heard her stumping down the steps and out the door.

I looked at my mom and asked "What I do?"

She just said "Your wrong Sam. Very wrong for what you did."

I snatched away from my sister and said "No I'm not did you hear how she was talking to me?"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows "You were wrong and you know why."

I sighed loudly and sat on my bed fuming. I picked up my book and opened it but couldnt read it so I threw it across the room and needed something to take my mind off what just happened. I looked over at my cell and picked it up and opened it and seen that I had over 300 missed calls and 88 text messages and 234 voice messages. Ugh, I shut it. And glared at my mom and she turned and went down the steps and Melanie was right behind her.

My mom thought she was a counsler or something wanting to bring everyone together and everything but I dont want or need friends right now. And summer break was almost here and that meant tomorrow was the last day maybe I should go.

_**FREDDIES POV**_

I walked in the halls of school like a zombie. I didnt see anyone I bumped into for weeks now. I just went to class, my locker, lunch not like I ate anyways and then home to go to sleep. My mom was worried about me and I didnt like her coming in my room trying to feed me I just wanted to be lefted alone. I was on my way to my locker when thats when I see her. It was Sam. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was she really at her locker here at school? It felt like my heart was beating again and that my stomache was tied in knots I started to feel alive again. Should I go over and talk to her? No maybe not maybe she'll live up to her threat and really kill me. I was just so happy to see her like I did 3 weeks ago when I was inside her again but most of all touching her lips with mines but she seemed like she wasnt there like she just wanted the sex. I felt really used after that and couldnt sleep at all. She closes her locker and turns and spots me and keeps walking and went right pass me she smelt great and I smiled at her back as I watched her go to math class. I got to my locker and I look over and see Carly. She looked awful and had on shades I was concerned and walked over to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey Carly. Whats up you look a mess."

She just threw her bookbag in and grabbed her books and slammed the locker closed and turned to me. I smile a little looking confused and thats when she slaps me. I stumble back a little while bringing my hand to my cheek I look at her like she is crazy

"What the hell was that for?"

She turns to leave"Ask Sam. Im sure you guys can bang each others brains out again later, loser."

How did she know about me and Sam? And why does it look like she got her ass beat? Only one thing came to mind she went to see Sam but when? I needed to talk to Sam right away? The day pasted and it was minutes before summer vacation begun and school was out for 3 months but it would be a sucky summer because I had nobody to hang with this time. Gibby has been texting me to hang out but I wasnt too sure maybe I should. But I needed to talk to Sam and thats when the bell rung and you could hear shouts of enjoyment and kids running out of the classroom and I noticed Sam getting up slowly and walking out I forgot we had this class together I grab my stuff and sling my bookback on and run after her she makes it to her locker cleaning it out I noticed Carly's locker was already empty and hung open I clear my throat but she doesnt turn around.

"Hey Sam how are you?"

No answer I try again

"Your looking good, I bet your ready for summer."

Still no answer. I grab her arm to make her face me

"Sam talk to me! Why does Carly look like she got mauled by a wild animal?"

She snatches outta my grip and picks up her bookbag and closes her now empty locker and turned to look at me. I missed those blue eyes looking at me like that.

"I beat her ass is that what u want to hear?"

"Why? Carly couldnt have done anything that bad for you to mess her up like that!"

"Trust me she deserved it!"

She was walking away and the hallway was almost cleared

"Come on Sam talk to me. I miss you."

She stopped and turned to me and she walked to me until I was up against the wall and was in my ear whispering

"You know what Benson you talk to damn much. Maybe this will shut you the hell up. I'm pregnant!"

And with that she was gone and I was frozen against the wall and in total shock at what I just heard. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

_**OK LADIES AND I THINK SOME GENTS LOL THERE IT IS CHAPTER 6 HOW DID I DO? NOW I KNOW YOU PEEPS CAN SEE THAT SEXY REVIEW BOX GO HEAD AND PRESS IT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!UNTIL NEXT TIME TOODLES AND GRAPES!KISS KISS!**_


	7. Try to forgive and forget

_**HEY EVERYBODY!GUESS WHO'S BACK LOL!I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED ME,THE STORY AND ETC!IM LOVING THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING YOU KEEP ME GOING!SO HOW WERE YOU FEELING WITH SAM'S STATEMENT?WELL LETS SEE IF SHE IS OR NOT SHALL WE!OK AND HERE IT IS CHAPTER 7!OH AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING ICARLY AT ALL!**_

**_SAMS POV_**

I was walking in a rush from the school I was about six more blocks from home. What the hell was I thinking? I shouldnt have told him that. I shake my head to think. I pass a couple of kids playing street hockey and the puck was flying and the kids was skating after it roller blades scraping the ground so hard. I wasnt thinking my hands flew straight to my abdomen and I turned my back to go the other the way but I didnt want to go that way Freddie was that way. I proceed forward and thought more about how worried he must be. I dont want to ruin his life maybe I could go to one of those church programs where they take pregnant teens and help with the pregnancy and then put the baby up for adoption. Yeah that made sense.I missed him so much it hurt to think of him but as corny as it sounds I longed for him more then anything. I knew I was soon going to be home but I had a strong urge to go and get a large smoothie. I turn a corner and see the groovy smoothie somewhere I havent been in a long time because it was to close to their building. I go inside and the cool air hit my body and felt good seeing as it was about 85 outside. I walked to the counter there was a line and I was the eighth person. The lady in front of me turned around and I know my color drained outta my face it was Freddie's mom

She smiled "Hello Samantha long time no see."

I force a fake smile it hurt my cheeks, "Hey there."

Maybe she'd take the hint but I seen how she was looking me over head to toe maybe thinking why cant I be more like Carly ugh I hope she doesnt take me over the edge or I was going to tell her she's look good for a soon to be grandma my stomache felt sick at that thought.

She goes on "So what brings you here? Nevermind Im guessing a smoothie ha ha. So I heard you werent in school for about two months or so is everything ok with you,your family?"

I roll my eyes getting annoyed but I know she wasnt being mean but only concerned "Oh yeah I been keeping up with my homework and all but I had the um swine flu and then after a bad fever and they thought it was coming back but it didnt so yeah."

The line was moving now but she kept on

"Well Freddie has been throwing up non stop in the last three days even today. Always in the morning and I cant put my finger on it I took him to the doctor seeing as he said he'd move out again if I dont lay off,"

She used air quote fingers I giggled she smiled then got the worried look again

"But I dont understand they said he is healthy as a horse but he hasnt been eating except when I have Spencer help me force feed him. Every morning. I remember before Freddie's dad well when I was pregnant he'd throw up almost every morning for the first three months of my pregnancy its so strange."

I froze when she said pregnancy. Could that really be true? No he had to be sick it was'nt because I was pregnant. I was so zoned out that I barely heard her calling my name I shook my head smiling

"Sam you feeling ok? Are you having pains?"

I was confused "What? No! Why?"

She points to my stomache and I noticed I had my arms crossed over my stomache I drop them at once looking up at her smiling even harder

"Oh,no Im fine just really thristy. I didnt eat lunch."

She looked worried again but I couldnt tell her I was lying because I had about five ham and cheese sandwichs and sixteen fat cakes and a large two gallon of oj but she didnt need to know that.

She was next in line she smiled one last time and turned to make her order and once she had her smoothie she turned to me and hugged me and kissed my head whispering

"Take care of yourself Samantha."

She didnt even look at me she kept forward and then she was gone,what was that about? She smelt like apple pie and vanilla I could never forget that smell and it made me smile. I placed my order and got two blueberry bagels and a glazed donut with my smoothie. I begun to sit at a table far in the corner by the window but i wanted and needed to set it right with Freddie. As i walked out I seen the clouds rolling in. Man does it ever stop raining?

_**FREDDIES POV**_

It took me about a hour to walk home from school. I was somewhere else on another planet where alien Freddie had to tell his mom that he got his ex girlfriend and once best friend pregnant. I went over again and again how and even when. When I went to her house she wouldnt be able to tell if she was pregnant just yet it had to be our first time but we used three condoms but how...HOLY CHIZ! It was suppose to be four condoms not three the third time before the last round I dont think I used a condom nope I didnt at all and we kept at like rabbits I couldnt really keep up. She had to be about a month along now and if I got the health thing right Im sure. Man oh man what if she was lying? No she wouldnt lie about something like that she may have said some hurtful things in the past but no she wouldnt lie about something like that. I unlocked my front door and walked in and seen my mom sitting on the couch staring at the tv but it wasnt on she looked like she been crying man she must've been thinking about my father again. Maybe I should wait to tell her.

"Hey mom."

"Freddie come sit down please!"

I wasnt ready to hear about my dad even though she told me years ago she'd let me know when she thought I was ready but I wasnt and I wanted to just go in my room lock the door and go to sleep and wake up seeing that this is all a bad dream everything all of it that Sam was still mines and that the gang wasnt split like this I was still producing Icarly I wanted everything back to normal. She looked at me as I sat down

She sighed "Is Sam pregnant?"

I was shocked beyond words. I couldnt answer her I was to scared to say yes but the look gave it away she jus cried somemore

"Freddie how could this happen? You two are to young. I always taught you about safe sex, I seen the box of condoms in your drawer how could this happen?"

She knew about the condoms. I just exhaled slowly I didnt know what to say at all.

I wasnt thinking is the answer I shouldnt have been rushing maybe if we took it slower we wouldnt be in this mess.

My mom went on "I ran into her at the groovy smoothie. She looks like she's putting on some weight and you been throwing up. I havent been seeing her. I had a dream of a beautiful fish and they say the grandmother has dreams... oh goodness Im a grandmother."

She cried somemore I still was a mute but I spoke up

"Mom... I need to go see her can we talk about this later please?"

She just shook her head yeah and before I could get up she hugged me and whispered

"Please try to make it right. I know you both are young but I...I...I want to at least know about my grandbaby."

I hugged back got up and ran out the door and down the steps and I ran till I seen her crossing the street.

She looked over and spotted me she didnt look like she wanted to run instead she smiled and I ran to meet her and she stopped and leaned on a car outside the plaza and I walked up to her and got a real good look at her and put my hands in my pockets and leaned on the vacant car too ready to talk but she raised a hand.

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. She finally spoke up

"Freddie Im sorry I went off like that. I was just mad and confused."

Freddie just stared but smiled slightly "How long have you known?"

She signed "Just found out yesturday. And Carly came over and we got into it. I was angry because I thought back about seeing you guys in the studio and how hurt I was and that now I needed not only to protect me but protect my...our baby from that ugly past that ended everything from Icarly,the gang,us."

Freddie looked deep in thought "My mom knows."

Sam shook her head "I bet. The way she was all detective on me and the way I reacted."

Freddie asked the question that hung over his head for an hour "What do plan on doing Sam? My mom wants to be apart of the baby's life thats if..."

He trailed off she knew what he wanted to say but couldnt

"I thought of abortion the moment I seen the two pink lines. All I could was cry and sit on the bathroom floor with my mom and sister. My mom was upset but she is happy now and she almost killed me when I brought up abortion. And even wanted to kill me after me and Carly fought. Freddie ...I... think... Im just going to give this baby up."

Freddies head snapped up "No I have say in this too. I mean yeah we are only 17 but we only have senior year left and maybe we can work something out maybe move in together or do something but I will not let you give up our baby."

Sam smiled she liked how he said 'our baby'. "So what does this mean? Are we back together because Im pregnant or what?"

Freddie returned the smile "No,

Sam's smile fell and she began to turn to leave but he grabbed her wrist and he pulled her to face him

"I want you back reguardless if you were pregnant or not. I still missed you, I craved you, I was longing for you. I couldnt eat for so long thats how much I missed you, missed us."

Sam cried silently while he spoke she was chocked up but managed "I missed us too." As her tears fell so did the rain

He grabbed her hands and squeezed a little and she squeezed back they locked eyes for a moment and at the same moment the thunder sounded their lips clashed together and their tongues explored familiar territory and they kissed for what seemed like forever they broke it coming up for air. Sam couldnt control it she needed him inside her again she didnt care where all she knew is she wanted him and from the look on Freddies face he wanted the same thing. Freddie pulled her inside the building and ran up the stairs and to his apartment he had her wait outside while he looked for his mom she was nowhere to be found maybe she went to lay down for a nap. He ran back to Sam signaling her to be quiet and they tiptoed to his room. Once his door was closed and locked Sam dropped her doggie bag and smoothie on his dresser and started to lose her clothes and he did the same. Thunder sounded again and the lights went out it was still light out so they could see.

He led her to the bed she laid down first pulling him on top of her he mounted her but before he entered he went to get a condom and she giggled softly he looked confused

She whispered "Come on its not like Im going to get pregnant."

He laughed quietly and shut the drawer and he whispered in her ear "Are you ready?"

She shook her head yes and braced herself for his long,thick shaft. The tip of his shaft pressed into her she gasped quietly he whispered to her again

"Calm down Sam it will hurt if you dont remember?"

She calmed down and he slid in further and further against her silent protests and once inside he begun to thrust and she moaned quietly and grabbed on to his shoulders and clawed at his back she wanted him to ravage her. The only thing you heard was the storm and him in and out of her wetness he moaned. He couldnt take it nomore she was too tight he needed to go longer but knew he would explode. He looked at her and smiled as he seen how he was pleasing her again. He loved how her hair was in a mess all around her beautiful face and those deep blue eyes always drew him in. And now this love making was different he was making love to the love of his life and the mother of his unborn child. He felt his release was coming,she felt hers too. They kissed one last time and then just like the thunder outside their release was just as powerful together. He collasped beside her and without even thinking about it he placed his hand on her stomache she tensed up a little but relaxed after she looked in his eyes for a moment.

Sam smiled at the ceiling then spoke softly "My first doctors appointment is tomorrow if you want to go maybe see if your mom wants to go too!"

Freddie smiled at her and turned to lay on his stomache and kissed her and said "Sure I think my mom would love that I know I will."

They both held each other and fell asleep and all the while his hand was still rested on their unborn child in her stomache.

Two hours later they awoke to a knock on the door it was his mom they looked scared as ever and knew they would hear her rant and scream Sam got up and threw on her bra and panties at lighting speed and he threw on his boxers and shorts and a wife beater and threw her his sweatshirt and mouthed and pointed to his bathroom she ran in and hopped in the shower. He opened his door and his mom walked right past him and to the bathroom.

She shouted in the bathroom "Sam come on out I know your in there."

Freddie was shocked and Sam came out with her head hung low.

"Mom we're so sorry we didnt,"

His mom cut him off "Freddie it's ok but next time try not to make boom boom in my house understood?"

Freddie and Sam both giggled while shaking their heads yes. She turned all her attention to Sam and grabbed her by the hand

"Are you hungry?" Freddie's mom asked

"Yes very hungry." Sam answered while looking back at Freddie

"Oh please call me Marissa." Freddie never seen his mom so happy about a girl he was into,this made him more then happy. The three of them ate dinner and talked and Marissa was more then thrilled about going to the appointment tomorrow. Sam got her clothes on after they were dried and Freddie walked her home and once at her door they knew it was time to say goodnight

Sam leaned over and kissed him and he kissed back and they slid some tongue in and Freddie was getting turned on

He whispered between kissing her neck "You know you want me to come up right!"

She laughed "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll call you ok?"

He groaned sourly "Ok love you Sammie."

She beamed "Love you too!"

It seemed like the night flashed by in a second and it was the next morning and Sam called Freddie giving him the address where to meet her and her mom and sister.

Mark, Sam's mom's boyfriend owned the little practice she was getting checked at. And the staff was friendly and welcoming and a nurse called for Sam and smiled as she and the other four followed behind. The nurse helped Sam onto the table and told her to relax Sam wanted Freddie and her mom close and holding her hands. The nurse told her to relax because she would have to stick a probe looking device in her,Sam kinda freaked but Freddie whispered something in her ear and she laughed and relaxed and the nurse eased it in and asked Melanie to turn the light out and she did so and thats when the nurse pointed at the screen and was explaining what is what and showing the baby this was the first time Sam and Freddie was seeing their baby. Sam couldnt help but to cry and seemed like it wasnt a dry eye in the room the nurse even got teary eyed.

"Well Sam you're about four weeks in and right now your baby is no bigger then a grain of rice but there that little person is, can you see?"

Sam shook her head yes and Freddie couldnt hold back and kissed Sam with so much passion her heart melted, he then hugged his mom and everyone begun hugging.

After Sam was haned her babies first sonogram pictures and dvd she was so excited and thankful that the baby was ok and that she was here with her family which included Freddie and his mom. They were all heading out and Mel was going on and on about how much she was going to spoil the baby and who the baby would take after. Everyone was in a good mood and Sam's mom was having a get together later cranking up the grill and Marissa offered a hand and they were becoming great friends. And once everyone was getting buckled up they waited for Sam and Freddie to say their goodbyes.

"Sammie I love you so much,but I dont mean to bring this up but you know she needs to know."Freddie didnt need to say her name because Sam was thinking of her all day just two days ago she beat her best friend up and couldnt take that back.

"I know but I dont think she wants to talk to me ever in a million years after what I did to her face Freddie."

He sighed "Yeah well I love you and I'll see you in a little ok!"

She ran her fingers threw his hair she kissed him on the cheek "Love you too and see you then."

They got in their seperate vehicles and both moms pulled off in opposite directions and Sam pulled her phone out while she was in deep thought in the back seat and began to text

_**Hey my mom is cooking on the grill and I would love if you and Spencer could come please and we need to talk I miss you so much carls love sam.**_

Sam hoped this was going to turn out good she didnt want to beat Carly's ass twice in the same week,she shook her head well I guess we'll see.

_**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I MUST SAY I LOVE THAT THOSE TWO ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!A NEW EDITION ALWAYS BRING FAMILIES TOGETHER. WELL I KNOW YOU GUYS SEE THAT HOTT REVIEW BOX PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS AND I LIKE READING THEM I CRAVE ALOT OF EM RIGHT NOW LOL TEE HEE WELP UNTIL NEXT TIME KISS KISS!**_


	8. Nothing can clear the smoke

_**HELLO EVERYONE I WAS JUST NOW WATCHING ME A BIT OF ICARLY AND I MUST SAY I LOVE JANE LYNCH SHE IS THE BEST ESPECIALLY AS SUE ON GLEE :) BUT AS SAM'S MOM IT WAS A RIOT LOL!WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 8 I KNOW I KNOW BOUT DANG ON TIME NAE LOL!**_

**_A/N-LIKE I DONT OWN ANYTHING ICARLY LIKE NEVER HAD LIKE NEVER WILL LIKE OK LOL_**

**_CARLY'S POV_**

I re read that text at least 20 times or more what the hell was she thinking? We just got into our first and last fight to end all or any friendship fights. I shook my head, what did she have to say? Gloat about beating me up or the fact her and Freddie been bumping the uglies behind my back? Well she can just forget that I dont got time for it. I looked at my cellphone again and sighed. Maybe we could try and talk. I mean I really do miss my only real best friend, ex best friend,she hit me first and called me a boyfriend stealing slut which was just many names she threw my way. I cant believe her and Freddie did'nt tell me with that thought I remember her yelling at me about how I dont need to know everything. Getting up off my bed I made my way downstairs to see what Spencer thought about the whole thing.

"Spencer? Spencer are you home? I need to ta-"

My words were short lived when I smelt and seen the whole downstairs was cloudy with SMOKE.

"Spencer oh my God,Spencer where are you?" I yelled out waving my hand trying to clear the smoke from my sight.

As I coughed and fanned my hand in my face I prayed silently that he was okay. I was proven wrong when I seen him passed out in the kitchen.

"Oh my God Spencer! Please wake up." I cried and got down on the floor shaking him and sobbing trying to find the source of the smoke. The whole oven was on fire. The fire alarm went off and I tried pulling Spencer out of the kitchen but he was so heavy. I got as far as the steps when I finally couldnt pull anymore. The fire then spread and I had to smack myself mentally that I hid the fire extinguisher from Spencer under the cabinet that was now melting before my eyes.

Just about to give up all hope of saving our place Freddie busted in the door holding a fire extinguisher and looking around. I waved.

"Freddie over here. Please Spencer is out cold." I said crying and sobbing like a mad woman.

"I seen the smoke coming from under the door hold on just a second." He shouted as he ran to the kitchen and just as he disappeared in the cloud of smoke I heard screaming behind me.

"Oh my Freddie no." spotted me sitting on the floor by Spencer's unconscious body she then ran over to me.

"Carly dear go over to my place," she began but I cut her off.

"No. Im not leaving my brother." I said at the top of my lungs.

"Go right now Carly Shay or so help me," she started but once again I cut her off.

"Ok ok." I said.

I got up and ran out the door and across the hall to their place. Seconds later she had Spencer over her shoulder and in her place looking like wonder woman and tossed him on the couch and ran back out. Next thing I know I hear sirens and seen fire fighters running in. I couldnt stop thinking of Freddie and if he was ok. I started crying again and sat on the couch and sobbed while asking the Lord to please watch over my brother and Freddie. Just then a fire fighter came in called on his walkie talkie.

"We need a paramedic now across the hall." he said.

I got out of the way as they circled Spencer and had him up and out in just a matter of seconds. I couldnt stop crying then I seen Freddie on a garney and crying hysterically beside him. Shock took over my whole body as I passed out.

**SAM'S POV**

I was wondering why Freddie did'nt call me. He said he would as soon as he got home. I sat at the kitchen table and watched my mom as her and Melanie was preparing the stuff for the cookout. I smiled to myself that my family was coming together like this and I loved it that my son or daughter was coming into this world with a family come together.

"So did your man and his momma make it home ok?" My mom asked me as she wiggled her eyebrows when she said your man.

I sighed, "No and Im kinda worried about him. I mean Im sure he's fine but I just dont know. I got this weird feeling that's all." I looked at my cell and noticed I had a new message. I opened it and as I read it I seen it was from Carly my heart jumped giddyly but then as I kept reading my heart sunk further and further into my feet.

"Mom something is wrong with Sam. Sis are you ok? Is it the baby?" Mel was shaking me.

Tears fell from my eyes and I did'nt even know I was crying till I felt the warm wetness hit my now cold face.

"Sammie what is it?" My mom was now in front of me she grabbed the phone and all I could was stare into space.

"Mom what is going on?" my sister was now shouting.

I looked up at my mom as she looked back with horror on her face. Which help me really come to grips that this was'nt a dream.

"Oh my goodness no. Melanie grab my purse and keys we need to go to the hospital. There was a fire at Carly's and Freddie was trying to put it out and now he's in the hospital along with Spencer." My mom said.

I looked at my sister who now looked really pale which Im sure I looked the same way.

"Come on Sam." my mom was pulling me up.

We all headed out to the car my mom had to keep me lifted. As soon as I was hauled into the backseat I could'nt help but fold in on myself bringing my knees to my chest and scream and cry. It was finally hitting me that I could lose my Freddie. I did'nt and could'nt lose him. We needed him.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take years to get there. It happened in one big blurr my sister rubbing my arm from the front seat my mom yelling at people who seemed to drive like slugs and threating them to meet her at the hospital if the wanted to get lippy.

Soon as we pulled up my mom was out of the car and pulling me from the backseat and I noticed that my body was about to give up. And my legs were numb.

"Try to get her a wheelchair!" my mom said to Mel.

"Ok." Melanie took off and came back with a nurse and a wheelchair. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom did'nt say get a nurse on wheels." I tried to smile but instead I busted out crying. They helped me in the chair and I was wheeled inside. We made it to the front desk we asked for Freddie Benson's room it was room 312 and that we would need to have the nurse go with us to allow us entrance.

"Is he in bad condition?" my mom asked the nurse behind the desk.

"His lungs were full with alot of smoke and he got some bad burns on his arms and back." she said in a I guess she thought a hushed whisper.

My body went even number and I was glad I was in the wheelchair.

We headed to the elevator and it felt like hours passed before I heard the ding and we loaded on. The nurse hit the 3 button I just looked at the button as it lit up and thought what if he does'nt make it. I heard of stuff like this before seen stuff like this on the news. Unheard of mysteries. Unexplained death. I sure hoped that my Freddie was ok.

**Freddie's Pov**

I probably looked like a smiling chimp that found a banana tree. The pain medication in my iv drip made me feel so great. Leave it to my mom to get me a room to myself. It was too quiet until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say hoping whomeever heard me.

It was Carly. She was half smiling at me she looked awful and her face was smudged from the smoke.

"Hey. Your ok." She said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Yeah I feel really good right now, morphane is as good as they make it sound in moves." I laugh a little but groan feeling groggy.

"Oh my goodness this is too much. Freddie this will make the second time you saved my life." she said sobbing. I just smile. I was just so happy. I got to see my kid. Even though I was a kid still myself but it was still my kid. Me and Sam's kid.

I went to say it was ok but her lips crashed into mines. I was shocked. I was to weak to push her off. I protest by shaking my head. She would'nt stop and she ran her hand down my chest and rubbed my man hood that's when I grabbed her hand. It took alot out of me but I stopped her. I heard a click, then a knock at the door. She sits up and moves over to one of the seats by the window.

"Come in." I said clearing my throat and looking at her then back to the door.

It was Sam her mom and her sister. I got worried when I seen Sam in the wheelchair.

"She's fine cowboy she was just a little faint, is all." Sam's mom said.

We locked eyes she got up and ran over to me hugging me and nearly climbing in the bed with me. I laughed as she laid on my chest and cried. My mom then walked in and smiled when she seen us. Sam then looked up and seen Carly and walked over to her. It seemed like the room was no longer at the hospital but floating threw time and space. Everyone was on edge except my mom who was looking at everyone strange and confused. Sam just threw her arms around Carly and brought her into a hug. The tension was gone everyone relaxed. Carly hugged back. They were saying sorry's and I love you's. Sam kissed my cheek saying her and Carly were going to the cafeteria for a bite to eat and to talk she raised her eyebrows on that so I knew she meant about our baby. My mom and Sam's mom stepped out in the hallway. That left me and Melanie in the room.

"So Mel how are things with you?" I asked sitting up a little.

She raised a eyebrow it was crazy how identical her and Sam looked. "I saw the two of you kissing." She said and walked out the door.

Oh shit.

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE AND THANK YOU.**


End file.
